His Iron Heart
by Smily Monkey
Summary: Levy and Gajeel go on a job and, it takes a twist to where Gajeel kisses Levy when she's unconscious! Now it is up to them (also me) to see how this affects their relationship with each other.


I stretched in the morning sunlight and smiled. Today will be another good day! New jobs are available for money! I packed my stuff for a good job (cause the best jobs all ways take the longest to finish!) and dashed out the door to hurry.

When I arrive they were having one of their usual fights was going on. I spot Gajeel sitting in the corner watching everyone. I pause to see if he joins the fight. Then, he notices me watching and I walk to the billboard trying to act normal. My face flushes. Did he notice me staring?! I hope not! I search for a good job and read the papers quickly. I chose the job about monsters roaming the mountains hurting passer bys. I place the paper in my red bag and turn around. When I do and try to take a step forward, I run into someone.

"Oh!" I came faced to a stomach. I glare at it. I hate being _so_ short! Gajeel! I look up to see Gajeel staring down at me. I jump flustered. "Ahh! Gajeel! When did you get there?! Uh!"

"..." Gajeel says nothing and bends down to peer at my face closer. "What are you doing here, Shrimp?" Gajeel gets a bit close to my face. My face goes red.

"I-I-!" I stomp my foot and push Gajeel's face away. Good! I moved him to a good distance between us. I took a deep breath. "I came to get a good job to earn some money. I found some books at the bookstore and I really wanted them, but I didn't have enough cash to get them. Also, aren't I allowed to be here?" I stare at his eyes. Gajeel's eyes were dark red (maybe maroon) and had long black hair he does nothing with (expect at the ball after the games).

"What is your job about?"

"What job?"

"The paper you just put in your bag. What is the job about?" He gestures to my bag. _Ohhhh!_ I'm a idiot!

"There's monsters up on the mountain hurting travelers, it also had enough money for the books!" My voice got a little cheery.

"Let me see." Gajeel holds his hand out for the paper. I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Why do you want to see it?" I pout. Gajeel glares back.

"Let me see." He repeats, but with more force in his voice. I sigh. I grab the paper then handed it to him. I tap my foot impatiently. He read the paper which seemed to take a million years to finish. "I'm coming with you on this job." I gasp in horror.

"WHY?!"

"Because _Shrimp_... this job is a bit to much for you to handle, so I'm coming with you." Gajeel stared down at my eyes with his. I stare back seeing if I stare at him long enough he would give up. He stays silent. I guess he is right about that, but I'll have to split the money with Gajeel then I'll have to do another job for more money. Man I'm just a talker now. "U-uh... can you stop staring at me like that...please?"

"Eh?" Suddenly I realize I was still staring at him. Gajeel looked away and his cheeks slowly turned a light pink. Is he blushing? I moved my face away so he wouldn't see me smile.

* * *

I sulked next to Gajeel. He was being mean to me again by calling me more names like shorty, and puny little girl. We were on the mountain by the time he shut up. The monsters should be on the top of the mountain because that is where most of the recent attacks were spotted. Gajeel groan in boredom.

"Why did I come on this trip? Especially with this Shrimp?" I gasp at what he says.

"YOU SAID YOU COME BECAUSE I'M TOO WEAK FOR THIS JOB ALONE!" I scream at him furiously. He just looked at me stunned.

"What was that about, Shorty?"

"Oh my God! You are unbelievable!" I quicken my pace to be ahead of him. My heart started beating fast and my breathing became uneven. What is wrong with me? I never had this feeling before... Suddenly, a person grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I swing my arms everywhere in a panic. I kicked my legs trying to plant my feet into the ground. Gajeel! Stop it! I tried to tell him to stop messing around when I noticed it wasn't his. I squirm more crazily and I became scared. Help me! WHERE IS THAT MAN WHEN I NEED HIM?! Just when I thought that, something metal shoots past my face and pops the person behind me. The person shouts in pain my legs me go to hold their face. I find Gajeel just a couple yards away from me and I run to him. He smirks to himself. He opens his arms and I put my arms around his stomach.

"This reminds me one time you did the same thing. This happened too. You getting attacked by a person and helplessly needed me to save you. I also told you to never leave my side. _But..._ you did anyways. I don't blame you for doing that though." Gajeel softly tallked into my ear and I listened carefully. "So... I will say this again... _never leave my side_. I could tell I was blushing because my face felt hot. I tightened my grip on Gajeel and a single tear went down my cheek. This was a tear with pure happiness.

"I promise you I won't leave next time. I'm sorry I left."

"I know Shrimp. But I was being a jerk, so I'm sorry for upsetting you." Did he just apologize? I was to much in my world to notice that the stranger was getting off the ground. When the person got up, Gajeel protectively pulled my behind him and shaped-shifted his hand into a metal sword that look like a chainsaw. The person was a man. Of course most of the bad guys are men, it is _so common_ for them to be bad.

The man opened his mouth to speak. "Hehe... turns out the girl has a lover... How sweet."

"W-WHAT?! NO NO NO! HE IS NOT MY LOVER!" I shrieked in rejection. The man laughed coldly.

"Aww...! Then he is just a hog that likes to have play toys." The man snap his fingers. "I am Death! **{He is my made up character.}** A monster mage!"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is a monster mage?" Death gasped in shock.

"You don't know what a monster mage is?!" Death practically shrieked. I have a feeling this person is gay. I couldn't help but giggle at his reactions. Death heard my laugh and shot me a death defying glare, and I quickly shut my mouth.

"What is a _monster mage_?" Gajeel asked. Death turned his attention to him.

"I am a monster mage, a mage like me can summon as many monsters as I want! HAHA!" He laughed creepily. "And I'm going to kill you!" Death shouted and a light appeared next to him. A huge monster came out of the light and went straight for us. The monster was huge and moved fast than a person thought it would.

Gajeel easily took the monster down with his 'chainsaw' sword. Death made a _tsk_ sound and summoned two monsters! One of the monsters got Gajeel to the ground and the other went after me. I shriek when one of the huge monsters got near me. I panicked and quickly wrote a script in the air.

"Water cannon!" I wrote that and spoke it out loud. It suddenly made a puff of smoke and disappeared. _So much for trying to do this myself_ , I thought to myself. The monster knocked me off my feet and slammed me onto the ground. The monster had claws which made my situation worse! I grabbed the claws and tried to push the monster off of me but had no luck.

"Levy!" Suddenly Gajeel yelled my name and I automatically look at him. His face was beaten up and was trying to crawl to me. He kept falling back on the dirt when he get one inch closer to me. His power must of run out! Gajeel usually needs me when he runs out of power! I went to grab my pen but it wasn't there. I gasp and search frantically for it. It was a little ways from me. I reach for the pen, when I did, the monster started choking me with on of it's large fingers. I reach harder for the pen while my vision slowly faded to else where. Then, something pushed the pen into my hands and quickly wrote _iron_ in the air.

"Iron..." I spoke softly. It goes black.

* * *

Gajeel watched as Levy's hand dropped on the ground, her pen rolling out of the small fingers. Suddenly, he word _iron_ popped right in front of him that was made of metal. He smirk and began munching away on the metal. MMM! Wasn't it good! He laughed and punched the monster that was chocking Levy. _No one touches Shrimp except me!_ He brought the other monster down and got to the point where he defeated Death and noticed that Levy still hasn't gotten up. Fear swelled up in him.

"Levy!" He shouted her name as he ran up to her. He got on his knees and pressed his ear against Levy's chest. He listened for her heart and heard it beating slowly. Her breathing was steady too. A couple of tears went down her face and he scoffed at himself for being such a worrywart sometimes. He watched her peaceful face sleep. He cupped one her cheeks and braced her upper back with the other. He softly pressed his lips against Levy's! He knew that he wouldn't regret this later on in his life cause he was gonna claim this girl. He wanted to be this girl's man! He knew she liked him due to reactions to some of the things he does and he liked her too, but to afraid to show her, especially the other guild members, his feelings. Levy started to stir. He quickly pulled back and composed his face the way it has always been.

* * *

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw Gajeel holding me in his arms staring down at me. He faces looked stiff like it has always been, but something wet was on his cheeks. Tear stains? That can't be. He doesn't cry, does he? I get the small amount of courage I have to ask him.

"Were...you...crying...?" My voice was barley audible. I naturally reach up and wipe away the tear streaks. His eyes widen a little and his cheeks flush. He turns his face and frowns.

"You what I'm gonna say Shrimp. But... I'm gonna surprise you this time." Eh? I raise an eyebrow in confusion. A surprise? What does he mean by that? He looks backs at me and smiles. He was silent for a few seconds then finally opens he mouth. "I was happy that your okay. I was so scared that when I found out that your heart was still beating, I kinda started crying with happiness. And I..." Gajeel stop what he was saying and his cheeks grew a bright red color.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later maybe." He shook his head gently and stared down at me. I glance at his cheeks to see if they were still flushed and noticed my hand was resting on his cheek. Gajeel then picked me up. I tense up. "Gihihi! You better hold on Shorty!" I naturally wrap my arms around his neck and hold on tightly. He waited I was ready. He suddenly took off running and was moving very fast. No wonder he would walk when I'm with him! I would never be able to keep up!

* * *

Gajeel got to the guild carrying Levy in his arms and was very tired. Levy had fallen asleep on the way to the guild. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and confused looks on their faces.

"What happened to you guys?!" Lucy and Natsu came running to them in a hurry and eyed Levy.

"We were on a job and Levy was almost killed but I saved her... Uh..." Gajeel's knees weakened from all the running and almost fell with Levy in his arms. Natsu hurriedly got Gajeel standing up straight and took Levy from him. Natsu smirked a little and went to another room.

Lucy half carried him to the healing room, also where Natsu took Levy as well, and set him down on a available bed next to Levy's. Natsu watched as Lucy suffered from Gajeel's weight and laughed.

"Shut up Natsu and help me!" Lucy put up a fist and swung it around. Natsu just shoke his head.

"Fine, fine." Natsu helped Lucy get Gajeel _completely_ on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. After Lucy and Natsu got Levy and Gajeel pstched up pretty good, they left to let them sleep.


End file.
